


You can't just love one

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you never imagined that this could happen to you but now that it has you can see just how wrong you really were. </p><p>There had been no denying it, you were in love with two guys who pretty much hated each other. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one: Chanyeol

Chanyeol had pushed you against the nearest wall (hard), hands pinning your wrist on either side of your head, his teeth bumping against yours clumsily at the hasty action. Well who can blame him its been far too long since he's had the bliss of your skin ship. If anything the little slips were natural. Turns out Chanyeol didn't take being neglected very well. Though neither did you. 

How you ended end up like this is another story. It was the normal routine - if you can really call it that -, you come over, fuck me face in tact, Chanyeol unable to resist such beauty gives in. Nearest place that comes to mind is...well the wall. Who knew it could be both reliable _and_ useful.

You're not sex starved or anything like that, it was just simple touches is never enough to quench the unbearable thrist you was craving for this man. You could overdose yourself with his touch and it _still_ wouldn't be enough.

Chanyeol releases your lips after you was literally breathless, your hands pushing at his chest to get some air once you had gotten them free. (Which was easer said then done if you may.) Chanyeol merely chuckles at your cute struggles, hands quickly finding a replacment...your breast. _Convinant._

"You've gotten so much more beautiful when in pleasure since the last time I've seen you (Y/N). I just can't help myself. You're so... _Sexy."_ Chanyeol purrs, leaning forward to bury his head in your neck, familiarizing himself with your smell and sweet taste again. Chanyeol forces a throaty moan out of you with each pleasing squeeze of his large hands. Fucking bastard knows all your weak spots. "I want to make you mine, to claim what was- _is_ rightfully mine...too bad I can't though now, huh?"

You let out a shaky breath at the mere thought of being wanted - _ownded_ \- desperete fingers digging into the man's shoulders. Chanyeol loves how easily it is to drive you in a spiral of pleasure with just the light press of his hands, he takes fucking _pride_ in it.

Regretfully removing the hands from your chest, he begins to trail them down your trembling body, watching the flare of desire in your eyes burn like wildfire. Chanyeol's fingers hold onto your waist and before you know it he's yanking them forward. Your boyfriend doesn't even think twice as he ruts his already hardened cock up against your clothed pussy - which he can only assume is soaking wet right about now- seeking that delicious friction only _you_ can muster. "See babe, do you _feel_ how hard I am for you? How much I _crave_ for you? Only you of all people can get me like this." He hisses lowly in your ear, "Go ahead take it as a compliment."

"Fuck! Chanyeol!" You gasp in pleasure.

Chanyeol growls pleased by your reaction, before he's haulting you up from your waist, hands moving down to your ass where he squeezes the cheeks in his callused palms, hips not once stopping their interactions between your spread thighs. Not that they were going to. You circle your legs around him.

Your whines of pleasure and labored breath pick up gradually. Chanyeol's name slips from your throat every now and again, the thought of knowing that it drives Chanyeol nuts forcing them too.

Chanyeol lets out a half-groan, slamming his hand against the wall for support while the other holds you still, head rested on your shoulder as he further dry humps you up the wall roughly. He grunts noisily and you throw your head back, fingers beyond gentle now behind his back.

You unfortunately may not belong to _just_ Chanyeol but that doesn't mean he wouldn't fuck or touch you as if you was. Which is, say a very unforgivable experience.

He stayed like this for the longest time, both lost in the euphoria of the moment, silently (well loudly) basking in the beauty of what's been longed for far too long. Hell you already forgot what it was like to feel him inside you, what better than to re-live the experience?

Although, the moment of rapture could only last so long. "Time to move. Uncomfortable." Chanyeol had breathed out and you not one to disagree nods, eyes heavily lidded, with your mouth parted in a gorgeous 'o' to let the cries out.

It's fucking criminal to be honest.

Chanyeol holds you to his chest as he trudges to...well anywhere. Really he was just too fucking horny to care right now. Chanyeol's lips meet yours again in a hungry kiss, your saliva beyond neat as some slips from the lip-lock every now and again. It's not as gross as it sounds, honest.

Much to Chanyeol's surprise you was lighter than he originally thought, he would have thought you would've at least been a little...sweat-breaking? Clearly you need to eat more. Or he's just stronger than he thought. Or that's what he tells you.

Chanyeol makes sure to meet every wall, plant, piece of furniture, picture frame in the whole damn living area before the kitchen finally comes into view.

Table in arms reach Chanyeol hastily reaches behind you and pushes what was on the dining table off and onto the ground - not once caring what was previously there - before sitting you on it. You instantly break the kiss, a line of spit still connecting your lips to his. It splits the moment you turn your head to take in the new surroundings. The smile you once had slowly disappears.

"Come on Chanyeol, seriously?" You deadpan, tongue absently licking up you wet lips sinfully. You meet Chanyeol's lust-filled gaze. He hadn't see anything wrong with his choice. Of course.

Chanyeol merely hums low in his throat, moving forward to mark your neck with gentle kisses, trailing his eager tongue to your earlobe before he nibbles down on it. "Admit it baby, you've always wanted to fuck outside the bedroom. The table is just one of the many places, is it not?" Chanyeol inquires huskily, his voice dropping octaves lower and you moan aloud. Your unsure if you want to admit to that or not.

In the end you decide against it.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get me to admit anything." You taunt with a smirk. Slowly you trail a hand down your body, slipping it through your loose jeans to rub yourself off. You were soaking wet so it won't take long. Purposly you gasp in pleasure. "I think I might just...have you watch me as I masturbate my way to my orgasm. I'm already wet enough thanks to you. You _are_ okay with that, right?"

"Like fucking hell I am!" Chanyeol snaps, pulling your hand from your drenched cunt to take over himself. You don't entirely stop him. You merely watch with intent eyes as Chanyeol brings your hand to his lips, his tongue shamelessly licking up your pre-cum and you moan at the sight, your cunt shivering in the need for him to fuck you already. "You still taste good." Chanyeol grins once he's done, reaching down to pull the button of your jeans loose. He slides his hand past your panties to rub your swollen clit himself. He'll be damned if you did his work for him.

You toss your head back, a shrilling cry of bliss leaving your throat as you lift your hips slightly off the table and into Chanyeol's skilled touch for more. His is _so_ much better than your own that's for sure. "Fuck," you grunt, your eyes fluttering shut in the bliss.

Chanyeol grins at the control he has over you. So leaning forward he begins to feather more butterfly-kisses and licks down your neck and collarbones, silently basking in your wonderful taste.

You chock out Chanyeol's name, pleading, before pushing him away. Well more like _tries_ to. "N-no marks," you wheeze out, "—remember...I have to look untouched." you pause. "For curtain reasons."

Chanyeol snorts in distaste, but he knows it's true. "I'm aware, (Y/N), I only wish you belonged to me therefore I wouldn't _have_ to worry." You smile gently at the confession. Pulling the latter forward from his collar, you slide your lips together in a brusing kiss. "I belong to you right now, that's all that matters, right?" You pant between crushing kisses. "So show me how much you love me while you still have the chance."

Chanyeol leans in, forcing his tongue into your mouth without hesitation. He doesn't need to ask for permission. Not anymore at least. He knew you trusted him enough to know he wouldn't dare think to hurt you. With having stopped his actions upon your clit, he takes back his hand to lie you down on your back. The table creaks from the unfamilar weight but its not threatening so you don't fret.

Chanyeol raises your shirt, planting kisses and gentle nibbles on your belly and hips. You gasp wanton, tangling your fingers through his hair. Your legs follow suit with wrapping themselves behind Chanyeol's broad back.

It's when you thrust up into Chanyeol's strained groin upon him reaching the sensitive part of your neck that he moans back. You promise it was on accident. _Swears!_

Chanyeol grunts in pleasure the more you do it, meeting your movements desperately. It was nice to dry hump one another to satisfaction, yeah, but you was wanting more. Fuck you _needed_ it, no more of this unpleasing shit! You couldn't take it anymore, this was your limit. You was pure out _aching_ with desire.

No longer being able to stand the denial of skin to skin you groan frustrated. Pushing Chanyeol back, you unhook your legs from your boyfriend so you would be able to jump up and off the table. On your feet you demand. "Bedroom. _Now."_ You don't hesitate as you push Chanyeol in that direction backwards. The man grins, licking his lips at the sexy tone. You knew he was pouting on the inside, because he just _loves_ fucking you on objects other than the bed. _Well not today babe._

When the bedroom comes into view Chanyeol is quick to turn you around before you had the chance to do it to him. Lightly he shoves you back on his bed. You just laugh. Should've guessed he would do that. Sitting up you place your hands between your already spread legs.

"Come on Chanyeol." You murmur, motioning the man forward with a slender finger, elbows already in place in holding yourself up. Chanyeol doesn't even have to think twice before he's towering over you, tougue eager to taste your skin as it licks the shell of your ear. He whispers in that husky voice of his. "Fuck, (Y/N), I love hearing what dirty shit you want me to do to you." Chanyeol had exclaimed wantonly.

"Hmm? Is that so? Well I want you to do a lot of things to me Chanyeol. Things I dream about when your not around. _Fantasies_ that I wish you to fulfill." You panted, hand reaching forward to grip at Chanyeol's hair roughly, pulling him back from your body so you could look him in the face.

Your eyes soon lock onto the sweet flesh of Chanyeol's out-stretched neck. "I want to shove my pussy in your face most of all, watch that _filthy_ tongue of yours as it licks and sucks at my clit. I want to fuck your lips until your mouth grows raw from the abuse I'm bringing. I want to cum on your tongue so I could watch you lick it from your lips afterwards. I _crave_ the sight of you fluttering your eyes closed at the taste. Not exactly pleasant but not too unflavorable either. It's just right." You hissed sexily, eyes heavily-lidded.

On the inside you couldn't believe you just said that.

Chanyeol's breath immediately hitches as he imagines it in his head and you bite his neck, licking and suckling the flesh till it bruises a gorgeous red. He may not be able to mark you but that doesn't mean you can't to him. No one would care otherwise. "Would you like that my dearest?" You mouth slowly against Chanyeol's racing pulse, eyes dark with lust. "I know you love my pussy, especially when its the one in control, do you not?" You suckle at his Adam's apple savoring the saltiness of his skin.

Chanyeol swallows thickly at the question, your tongue following along with the movement. "I do, baby," the man groans. "-please allow me your pleasure." You smirk as you move back, tilting your head. You nod expediently.

Chanyeol is trailing down your body in a heartbeat, hands fumbling with the open skinny jeans before he finally gets them down your creamy legs and onto the floor.

Chanyeol leans forward on reflex, mouthing at your clothed cunt through your panties, suckling the wet spot of your arousal. On reflex you mewl loudly, your hand quickly coming down to stroke Chanyeol's hair in encouragement, the other fisting the sheets.

 _Holy fuck!_ You gasp.

It was when Chanyeol got the restraint off and was about to give you the best fucking tongue in your life that your phone rings.

Both you and Chanyeol freeze in place, uncertain whether or not to answer it or just continue. You weren't one to take chances though and quickly snap out of your heavy state. Hastily you close your legs and reach for the _just_ discarded jeans to receive the godforsaken disrupting device. _It decides now to interrupt!_ You screamed. _What the fuck!_

This however wasn't what you was expecting as your eyes widen in disbelief at the caller ID before you. What bad fucking timing!

Chanyeol throws you his signature 'you gotta be kidding me' glare. Clearly he was just as unpleased with the sudden outcome as you was. Pressing the green button, you answer despite the distastes.

You kinda had no other choice really.

You knew you couldn't just decline nor ignore it either, especially with _this_ particular person, if you had Jongin would get curious, and you certainly didn't want that. Not right now of all times.

Clearing your throat attempting it to return to its normal tone, you speak. "This is (Y/N)." you answered surprisingly calm. Opening your legs again, you comb your fingers through Chanyeol's raven hair soothingly to urge him to continue. Your boyfriend raises a brow at your plead. You merely nod in assurance, biting your swollen lip to silence the anticipation, legs spreading further, acknowledged.

 _'Babe, hey when you coming home, I miss you?'_ Jongin asks with a whine on the other end, the same time you gasp from the feeling of Chanyeol's tongue finally reaching your aching core. He drags the wet appendage up through your slick folds slowly, lapping up all the escaped juices from the previous actions.

You inhale sharply, eyes falling shut as your mouth parts, fingers tightening in the black locks.

"I told you...I was going to be home late. I had something to clear up with Chanyeol. Remember?" Your voice was trembling a bit, yet with the way Jongin continued to groan in retaliation proved he hadn't picked up on it. Thankfully. You can't let him know about Chanyeol and you.

 _'God, as much as I hate that man I can't deny that he's not a nice person. I still can't cope with the reality that your his best friend though. Ugh he's...just all bright and blinding, how can you not want to rip your hair out when he's around? He freaking tall as shit too, your pretty much a dwarf compared to him.'_ He admits bitterly. You laugh nervously. _'Well I guess with him being your best friend since high school you're bound to understand him more than I do. But is that really a excuse?'_ he pauses. _'Still I can't stand him.'_

"Hm-hmm," You had hummed in response, particularly not too confident that your voice won't sound strained if you were.

 _'I'm just so fucking horny.'_ Jongin sighs defeated and you gasp shortly in your daze, too focused on Chanyeol's mouth than your boyfriend's bickering. _'Hey now don't get me riled up, at least wait until you're here with me.'_ He snaps, the actual reason of the noise going completely unnoticed to him.

When you say nothing in return, Jongin continues. _'Ooh I know, remember when Baekhyun and Jongdae kept that phone sex thing they had going a secret?'_ You inhale sharply, head thrown back as you try to focus on the conversation, but Chanyeol's mouth just felt so fucking good at this point, it was really making it hard to even think straight let alone talk! "Hm-hmm" you hum again, louder this time. _'—Well we should do that! It'll be fun!'_

In your hazy pleasured mind, you had surprising kept your attention on your boyfriend's words. You whimper the first thing that comes to mind _(unfortunately)_ before you even got the chance to choice them. "More."

If Chanyeol could smirk he would be as he watches in triumph at you fall apart before him. Naturally Chanyeol obeys. He holds your knees and spreads them further apart, digging his tongue into your slit, licking up your tight walls and you had nearly screamed at the brashness, hips jerking up and off the bed eager. Chanyeol moans at your reactions, the vibrations going throughout your body too much that you shutter in utter ecstasy. Chanyeol's tongue though by now was beginning to ache from the over-use you notice as his movements were getting languid, but like always Chanyeol doesn't once think of stopping, instead he goes back to your clit to give you your needed pleasure.

Jongin had suddenly grown silent.

 _Fuck,_ immediately you hissed as you _now_ just realized you had voiced those words aloud and into the receiver no less. _'What are—'_ the man on the line began, tone of voice growing suspicious but you interrupted him. "Say more, don't leave me hanging, or would you prefer me the lead?" You cover up in time, small hand grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol's hair to pull him away from you to postpone your rising orgasm.

Your mentally _torn_ with desire.

Chanyeol smirks, licking his lips hungrily and you might as well have came right then and there. He soon wipes those gorgeous lips with the back of his hand.

When Jongin says nothing to confirm the situation you just go to speak anyway.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking, don't you?" finally you hear Jongin speak even if its a hum. You grin delighted. Of course, so obedient. "Well, I want to choke you darling, not with a object or with my fingers but with my pussy. I desire to hear you whine and moan around me, to bring tears out of you, for I allowed you no breath. Not until I give the 'okay'." You said darkly to Jongin but Chanyeol had the feeling it was to him rather than to your boyfriend on the other line. Just the look you was giving him told him so.

So this was your kinky side?

Jongin and Chanyeol whimper at the same time and you grin brightly at how easy it is to get both your boyfriend's against your will. Reaching forward you swipe your thumb over Chanyeol's swollen abused lips "Touch yourself Jonginnie, I want to hear your beautiful cries. Make me lust for more." Chanyeol meets the digit with his tongue once you slip it past his lips. He moans lowly, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks diligently.

 _'Hmm, y-you're really good at this babe, I'm already hard from your voice alone but what about Chanyeol? I don't want him to see my baby all hot and flustered. That's for my eyes only' If only you knew Jongin._ The man had gasped and you hear the faint shifting on a mattress on the other side before a wet sound of him jacking off becomes the only sound the room consists of. "Don't worry about him, I have him so busy he won't be bothering us anytime soon." Technically it wasn't a lie.

 _'Are you doing the same?'Jongin_ asks short of breath and you nod muttering a yes. Removing your finger from Chanyeol's heavenly mouth, you guide him back from his hair to your pussy. The man willingly begins sucking at the sensitive nub instantly, it feels so good that you had to bite your lip just in case not to sound too convincing of the true actions.

"God it feels so good." You gasp in ruptured bliss upon feeling Chanyeol swirling his tongue at the one spot he knows makes you keen in overwhelming pleasure. "I can just imagine your wonderful mouth, the sensation completely out beats my fingers right now." You lie easily. It could really be true by the way your talking that it was just you guys in your own pleasurable states.

Your boyfriend speeds up now as he makes ungodly sounds while he sucks. The taste of bitter pre-cum lingering in his mouth the more he continues and as much as that should be disgusting, your sexy growls and cute moans are completely worth it, especially now that your literally fighting the urge to fuck his face.

By the time you feel that tightening in the pit of your belly do you yank Chanyeol back by his hair again, the latter hissing in pain this time when you did. You didn't take caution. "You're doing so well, baby," You had praised looking down at Chanyeol and Jongin grunts in response. _'I'm so close, babe. Keep going.'_

"Good. Very good," You reward. "—now I want you to finger yourself till you get off. I know how much you love that. How much you love the new sensations than just fingers around your cock. Can you do that for me baby?" Chanyeol, in his hazy state, unconsciously nods in return even though you wasn't actually addressing him fully. _He's so cute._

Furthermore, when you let go of his hair Chanyeol gets up to his feet, removing his clothes that were surprisingly _still_ in tact. Why were they even still _on_ to begin with? You follow suit, putting your phone down on the mattress so you could remove yours also.

"Come on sweetie," You murmur once the phone is back against your ear. With a arm outstretched Chanyeol nearly pounces on you, spreading your thighs further to get comfortable in between them.

Chanyeol quietly trails down your naked chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses before he takes to suckling and kissing your soft breast, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue a couple times. Your back arches. A sneaky hand slowly tangles itself through the soft curls of your pubic hair, teasing the folds but not entering. You had whined frustrated.

It was finally when you were nearly _begging_ for him (through your cries of course) that he finally thrusts his index finger inside your tight entrance. The moan is ripped from you at the feeling of the thick long fingers again. How you've missed those perfect digits inside your warmth. So much more thicker- longer than Jongin's own that's for sure. The second is added almost as quickly as the first and you automatically begin to tremble in pleasure underneath him. "Hmff so good, harder, thrust them in deep to match my signature." Jongin makes a sound of understanding while Chanyeol quickly obliges, thrusting them in both deeper and faster. The ring he always wears on his middle finger slides within you creating a more pleasureable outcome than just his fingers. It wasn't too long before he curls those fingers within. You scream. "Ahhh, fuck yes!" Your back arches. "—more come on Jonginnie, don't bottom out just yet."

By the next couple minutes of hitting your g-spot, you push Chanyeol's hand away bitterly. _No, not yet._ You won't forgive yourself if you came with just his fingers. You wanted him completely. You _needed_ him inside you when you came.

 _"Fuck me, please."_ you mouth. Chanyeol nods in understanding. Upon holding your thighs to his sides he throws one over his shoulder. You was flexible enough. Thus without seeking further instruction Chanyeol thrusts deep inside you, a shrilling cry leaving your mouth at the mixture of pain and pleasure. "I-I'm so close, I'm imagining I'm on top of you as you consistently hit my g-spot over and over till I forget my own name." Jongin whines loudly, "Come on Jongin baby, fuck me with all the harshness you can muster. Don't be docile."

There's a grunt in response and Chanyeol on your signal begins to set his pace, the burn still present, although you can only cherish it all the more. Tears betrayed you however as they corner your eyes. Before you've never realized just how much bigger Chanyeol was than Jongin. It hurts a little from the unfamiliar stretch. He though wasn't a selfish bastard and leans down, kissing your cheek, your button nose, your closed eyes, your lips. It was when he was to your ear that he whispers, "I love you." Upon saying this he speeds up his pace, the desire to reflect the pain with overwhelming pleasure strong.

Setting his distinct rhythm, you toss your head back against the pillows that have scattered, your fingers clawing the duvet above your head. A loud laugh/moan erupts from you. "Its so good, so _fucking_ good that I don't want it to end just yet but I know it won't last. _I_  won't last.

Chanyeol takes the message and thrusts faster and harder, rolling his hips in deep circles till all you can see is the white wave of pleasure that clutters your mind.

Jongin screams your name into the phone all of a sudden and you knew from that moment that he'd came. _Too bad._ You pout. _He never lasts as long as I do. Then again why did I ever think masturbation was any different?_

Chanyeol pauses his thrusts abruptly, he's panting already, tired, but he still focuses on pleasing you by toying with your clit between his slick fingers. Slipping his cock out of you he lifts your hips and turns his head. He bites a mark on the inside of your thigh, precisely right where your leg and pelvis meet. You scream Jongin's name at the pinch of pain in the sensitive spot, which almost could be taken as if you'd gotten off really (something Chanyeol was probably intending). Chanyeol licks the spot in apology, suckling softly. The man pulls back when done to notice it beginning to purple, creating a nasty bruise. He doubts Jongin will notice.

When you think its been enough time to catch your breath you weakly whimper. "Hmm, w-we have to do this more often." you chuckle heavily into the phone. "I'm pretty much soaked through my panties no thanks to you. Hopefully Chanyeol doesn't come in after hearing that scream."

 _'Uh-huh... I really hope you'll be home soon so I can have the real treatment.'_ He answered back, and you giggle dryly. Of course.

The last thing you hear is a faint _'I love you'_ before the line goes dead. For good maybe.

"Is he gone?" Chanyeol asks gruffly. You nod locking your phone and carelessly tossing it to the side. "About time, now I can fuck you for real." Your eyes widen slightly as Chanyeol quickly flips you over onto you hands and knees. He roughly pulls your hips back, a hand coming down to rub his heavy cock between the folds of your cunt. "Saying someone else's name while I'm fucking you is a very naughty thing to do, baby. I think you need to be punished." He whispers darkly. You swallow deeply, tightly griping the duvet as leverage.

Fuck it what's the point of denying it? This whole time you chased the thought of being fucked by this man why the hell hold it in? "Yes, punish me, Chanyeol. I deserve every last bit of what's coming. I've been so bad. Teach me a lesson." Right when you said that you felt the rush of embarrassment burning up your neck to your ears.

Chanyeol grins now that he's in control and guides the tip of his cock inside your slit. With hands still on your sharp hips he swiftly forces you back, buring his cock nice and deep within you. He always was the perfect fit. You moaned loudly, the pain more present in this position than the last. "Harder!" you demanded anyway and Chanyeol has the audacity to laugh.

"Demanding aren't we?" You nodded reluctantly. Grabbing a nearby pillow you bite into it, shushing your tongue in case you'd say something you would likely regret later. You sure as hell didn't want to get on Chanyeol's bad side during sex, he could...and _would_ be ruthless. To the point of brusing for weeks if he wanted. "Good cause if you weren't you'd probably be a boring lover. And I _hate_ boredom." He hisses. Roughly Chanyeol forces a hard thrust into you to prove his point and you choked out his name. _Fuck, does his cock go in so deep!_ You think blissfully.

You screamed hoarsely, hands sliding up the mattress before you place them atop the headboard. With the strength of Chanyeol's hips you had to. Even if you'd hurt from it tomorrow you can't help but enjoy it further. No, scratch that you _wanted_ him to fuck you mercifully. You never got that privilege with Jongin. Jongin was your sweet and angelic lover while Chanyeol was your rough and powerful lover. In the end you loved them both.

Unknown to your knowledge Chanyeol suddenly grabs you from the back of your hair, pulling you up against his chest as he continues to slam into you from behind. "Now who do you belong to, (Y/N)?" Chanyeol growls in your ear possesively, yanking your hair harder, neck stretched back before him just _begging_ to be devoured.

"Y-you!" You had gasps out breathless, the hair pulling driving you seemingly insane. Seriously how does he know all your weak points? Fucker.

"Who? Say it properly. I need to hear it." It was rare to see Chanyeol get this dominating and serious, but if you was honest about it..it was a massive turn on. Unfortunately the hair pulling only lasted so long before Chanyeol reaches down, using those wonderful hands to rest on the insides of your thighs, spreading them impossibly wider. The only reason well so he can pound his hips more harshly into you. He hits your g-spot head on this time.

You howl, reaching behind yourself to grip onto the man there. In the end all you grasped on to was the nape of his neck. "I be...belong to you Chanyeol! No one else! O-only you!" He bucks up into you with more force. _"Fuuuuuck!!_ Please baby, harder, faster! I need to fucking _taste_ it!"

"Hmm? That's right, and you best not forget it." He purrs, pistitioning his hips deeper inside your tight little cunt with no shame. He soon though pulls himself out so he could lay back on the bed. It wasn't hard to tell what he was doing.

He's allowing you to have fun for a while.

You whine displeased at the sudden loss but turns around nonetheless. Chanyeol smirks as you line yourself up without guidance. "Yes, come on baby girl, take control, show me how much I own you, how much you love this than with Jongin. You know my cock is far more pleasurable that his."

You lick your lips as you ease yourself down onto Chanyeol's cock. Once he's inside you to the hilt, you mewl, grinding your hips down on him just the way he likes it. Anything to drive him nuts.

Chanyeol moans loudly in approval, fingers digging into your sides as he guides you through it. Up and down, slow and deep. It was almost too much for him to take all at once for he was now growing closer towards that certain edge. If his increase in loudness was anything to go by. Stubbornly it was too great to resist such sensations of you topping so he keeps going despite the rushing orgasm.

Chanyeol thrusts his hips up sharply. Your back arching beautifully as you let out a throaty scream. Chanyeol takes advantage of your movement and squeezes your breast in his touchy hands, using them to run all across your body.

You bounce up and down on Chanyeol's dick, basking in the shared timing your boyfriend meets. Every time you ease down he'd thrust up roughly causing you to see stars upon hitting that bundle of nerves. You could almost taste his release.

"Fuck! Channie!" You cursed. You grind against him, rolling your hips in tight rolls, rubbing the cock against your walls deliciously. Both you and your boyfriend groan, Chanyeol's thrusts showing absolutely no mercy as he's practically _fucking_ your inner muscles raw. It's not so easy however in this position.

Your movemets don't tire once but when it was too much for him to handle not being able to fuck you as fast or as hard as he wished Chanyeol decided a position change was in order. Holding you from the small of your back, Chanyeol leans up, laying you back down on the bed carefully so his cock didn't hurt you in any way.

You look up at him hazily, too lost in your pleasure to think of any protests. You smile, wrapping your limbs around him. He follows your lead, capturing your swollen lips with his own, both moaning into each other as your tongues meet. You tangle a small hand through his mussed hair, holding him there against you. Though when he starts his legitimate pace once more, speeding up with each other buck to make sure not to miss your sweet spot does the kiss break.

 _"Ahhh,_ Chanyeol..." You moaned, "...Chanyeol don't stop..." Said person merely grunts in reply, their thrusts quickening on your command. You rise your hips up, rolling them. 

The only sound the room consists of now was of you and Chanyeol's rough breathing, the sounds of your lovemaking, each slap, each squeak of the bed, every moan, groan, whine, all these were what you loved to hear while having sex. That's why it was your guilty pleasure having two lovers. The noises were so different.

You loved Chanyeol very much but you loved Jongin too. Equality. Truthfully you couldn't just love one of them, they both entered your heart and refused to leave. Sure Chanyeol's sex may be better than Jongin's but that didn't mean Jongin's was bad. His was more loving than lusting. Jongin was your cuddle, tender lover, while Chanyeol was your rough, dominate lover. Their sex experiences are completely different and that's what keeps you coming. (Like literally). Chanyeol was dominant while Jongin let you dominate. Chanyeol was bigger, Jongin was smaller, Chanyeol being longer while Jongin was thicker. Jongin let you control while Chanyeol _took_ control. All your experiences in lovemaking weren't at all the same.

They were two completely different people, they shared absolutely no similarities which is probably why they couldn't stand each other. Jongin hated Chanyeol's energy, Chanyeol hated Jongin's rudeness, Jongin hated Chanyeol's carelessness, Chanyeol hated Jongin's laziness, Jongin hated how close you was with Chanyeol while Chanyeol hated you for being _with_ Jongin. They hated each other, yet you loved them. Ironic.

You feel your orgasm rush ten fold and instead of postponing it you let it devour your senses whole. Let it haze your mind. Your body jerks voluntary, your vision whitening and you scream Chanyeol's name hoarsely, fingers raking down his spine, creating nasty red marks no matter how bitten down your nails had been. Your legs tremble uncontrollably before you swiftly unhook them from Chanyeol backside. With them gone you reach down and grab ahold of Chanyeol's ass instead, keeping him inside you with no chance to escape.

Chanyeol grunts greedily in your ear, your walls tightening almost painfully around him and that's really all it takes for him to reach his end. (Besides the shout of his name of course.)

Quickly he pulls out and away from you. You were too exhausted to say otherwise. With bracing himself on the heels of his feet, he begins to stroke himself to completion, but before he got the chance to even finish, your hand stops him. He opens his eyes to see your beautiful self in front of him, eyes full of satisfaction and love. You kiss his parted lips, dragging your tongue over his bottom lip, slipping it into his mouth. He taste of faint bubblegum and strong pre-cum.

Pulling away breathless you trail down his chest. When you reach your destination you smile, opening your mouth.

Chanyeol moans loudly the second you take him into your mouth.

Gingerly you lick a stripe up Chanyeol's beading cock, savoring the tang of him and your cum, because honestly it tasted really good. Mingled. You move forward, gripping the base with your hand you take the head into your mouth, stroking him along. A moan escapes your boyfriend's lips, and you begin to swirl your tongue around the tip, eyes locked onto his own.

All it takes is a couple bobs of your head, the suckling of your mouth upon the tip and you tonguing the veins on the underside before he's coming. Grabbing a fistful of your hair he thrusts up into your throat, your name leaving his lips as he cums into your mouth. You swallow as much as you can though not all could remain given how much there was.

Pulling out Chanyeol finishes coming on your face, the warm cum trailing down your neck and you moan at the feel of it. _Fuck is that hot._ You lick your lips of the white substance, looking up at Chanyeol as he calms down from his high. You couldn't pick which on was hotter, the cum that's literally _rolling_ down your neck and breast or the fucking look on Chanyeol's face. You'll call it a tie.

Chanyeol upon seeing your state smiles, quickly reaching over for the tissues atop his nightstand where he cleans you up. "Even with my cum on your face I _still_ want to fuck you." He shakes his head. You laugh, at least he was honest.

It was when you were cum-free that Chanyeol offers. "Wanna shower? I don't really like the fact of Jongin fucking you with my cum still on your body." He groans disgusted. "Ugh I swear I wish you didn't like him, he's too much of a asshole for you. I treat you far better."

"Baby, I told you before." you let out a deep breath. "I know you hate it but I love you both, I can't help how I feel. So just forget it and let's take a shower, I'm sticky all over and I really don't want Jongin to smell sex on me when I get home." "Me either" Chanyeol says under his breath.

"Hey." You warn. "Stop being a baby." Upon standing you notice just how wobbly and weak your lower half was.

"Wow I expected you to be sore as hell with how much I just fucked you, yet here you are still walking?" Chanyeol says half-heartly.

"Yeah? By now I've gotten used to it. All I got to do is ignore the burn and I'll be _alright...Sometimes."_ You respond.

"So you can reflect it? Well then I need to fuck you harder, therefore you won't be able to." He grows silent, yet a shit-eating grin appears upon his face. "I think a matter of shower sex can fix that, don't you agree?"

You blink, turning around. You shake your head slowly, "Oh no. No you don't, I can't take another round and you know that!"

"Do I? I don't think I do." He steps closer. "Why don't we test the theory then?" Before you knew it Chanyeol had his tongue down your throat, leading you back into the bathroom. You wish to push him away but the fucker was a damn giant, your wimpy arms stand no chance. The downfall of being in a relationship with someone of his height. _6.1 my ass._

Chanyeol lifts you onto the bathroom counter the moment your back meets the granite, once again knocking _everything_ over. You chuckle against his lips. 

You sigh internally, _yep the fucking beauty of loving two men, my poor pussy gets no rest._ You circle your arms around Chanyeol's neck, kissing him back.

_Oh well, at least you won't get sex starved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't for my friend and her inspiration this fic most likely wouldn't have came out as good as it did. Hell it probably wouldn't have been born. So thank you B, keep up the good work. ^^
> 
> All comments are welcomed.


	2. Part Two: Jongin

You groaned into the mouth that was swallowing yours, hands pressed against the smooth cool surface that was adorning the man in front of you. Unlike before with Chanyeol, the way you had ended up like this was entirely different. Having arrived at your apartment, you had expected to find Jongin waiting for you, dick in hand already leaking pre-cum but instead you find a empty flat. Upon reaching for your phone to call him as to find out where he has gone, you noticed there was a text explaining that he was downstairs in the dance room. 

Naturally with Jongin's passion to dance he had insisted on getting a apartment with a room of such pre-built inside. It wasn't like you could say otherwise, you weren't one to tamper with one's passions so you went with it, caring less. 

Now here you was up against the wall mirror as your boyfriend ravashes your mouth. It wasn't so much as the location that got to you, but the way he was kissing you. It was far stronger than you remember. Hungrier more like it. Just what had happened to your gentle timid Jongin? All in all it makes your body ignite. Having broken the kiss, your boyfriend pulls away from you. You gasp in the forgotten oxygen, filling your lungs full.

"You smell like him." Jongin spats all of a sudden. You tense slightly. It didn't take a genius to know who he was talking about and personally you had no desire to mention their name out loud. Rather you scoff, it wasn't your fault all Chanyeol had was men body soup, it also wasn't your fault he had to fuck you another time resulting in his scent to linger on your skin once again. And after you were washed might you add!

"Sorry babe, after your little phone call I needed to wash up, Chanyeol just happened to offer his shower. In the end all he had was men shampoo. So I used it." You explain without a hitch. 

"It stinks." He murmurs, pausing. "I guess this gives me a excuse to defile you, doesn't it? " You laugh nervously. You should've known this was going to happen. "Ugh how can you stand that disgusting stench anyway?" You didn't see anything wrong with the smell. It honestly smelt musky.

"Stop complaining and just fuck me already, I didn't come back just to hear you bitch and moan about Chanyeol." It sounded harsh but it was true, you hated their fucking rivalry. Most of all you hated how they were always at each other's necks. Ugh its childish and a waste of damn time. You roll your eyes at the thought. Why did you have to love two guys who were constantly at each other's necks? 

Before you knew it Jongin had his tongue down your throat. This feels awfully familiar you think. You kiss him back, tangling your tongue with his own, both dancing in spirals of passion. You taste his frustration, the lust he had been experiencing during that phone call, alone the acknowledgement makes your legs quiver. 

Reaching down you begin to unbuckle Jongin's belt, intent on getting the pesky jeans off so he could fuck you already. You didn't even care how fucking sore you was from Chanyeol's animalistic thrusts, you needed to go again. "Come on Jongin, fuck me right here, against this fucking mirror. Watch yourself as you slam me against it." you plead, rubbing Jongin's dick through his briefs, making it impossibly harder, it pulsing in your small hand.

"Kinky of you to say, you don't even care if someone walks in?" he asks with a grin, hastily pulling his jeans and underwear down and sliding them across the room. His shirt is gone just as quick, yours of course were no better as you hastily pry the clothing off your body.

With both of you bare now you run your fingers through your slick folds, teasing your clit. "Absolutely not. Come on Jonginnie, this pussy can't wait any longer, it needs your cock." Jongin doesn't have to be told twice and instantly throws your leg over his arm. You blink at the new position but gasps loudly the moment he thrusted his dick into you. You groaning as you could feel the soreness, although the position wasn't helping matters any. 

Jongin moans at your tightness, your walls clenching around him and you mewl, begging that he move. Jongin nods, pulling out to the tip before he thrusts back in with more force than the last. He sets that distinct rhythem, hitting spots you didn't even know existed and you whine in pleasure. 

Jongin whispers sweet nothing in your ear, tasting your sweaty skin as he drives you insane with pleasure, drowns you in sweet ecstasy. You toss your head back, basking in the cold mirror behind your back as Jongin slames into you with no shame. It almost frightens you, Jongin is not normally this rough, hell you can see the bruises forming where his hand lays atop your hipbones. 

Jongin pants heavily the more he forces a thrust into you and with this type of position you can clearly understand why. You moan aloud enjoying it nonetheless, leaning more up on your tip toes so Jongin could strike that wonderful spot within you, trying your best to ignore the wobble in your leg the more you proceed to hold it. 

Before long Jongin slips out of you, you groaning displeased, but he smiles assuring you that he wasn't even close to being done with you. "On your knees (Y/N)," Jongin commands and you obey obediently. 

Facing the mirror on your hands and knees now, Jongin positions himself behind you, thrusting so deep that you scream horasly at the mixed pleasures. You look up with lidded-eyes eyeing Jongin in the mirror as he fucks your already raw walls. A smirk appears on Jongin's lips as he looks at you, instantly something inside you flares with sexual adrenaline.

It wasn't long of Jongin's rapid thrusts before your knees begin to show weakness to the strain. As much as you d love to get off them, however knew you couldn't because Jongin was far from done with you. Jongin moans lowly, fucking your sore pussy so vigorously you think maybe it's too much to handle, of course you couldn't say anything about it otherwise because that will unreal your dirty little secret and you really didn't want that. To the best of your ability you ignore it, focusing your attention on the cock that pistions into you, striking spots you didn't think he was capable of reaching. 

"Ahh, Jongin!" You whine, moving your ass against him, driving that wonderful cock further within you licking his length with your right walls. Jongin groans, reaching forward and grabs a hold of your hair, yanking at the damp strands. You flutter your eyes closed at the pleasure of hair pulling, your clit throbbing in the desperate need of attention. "Fuck Jongin." Blissfully you swallow up the pleasures that coarse through you, internally begging for more even though you knew your body most likely couldn't take. 

You look up at the mirror, your heavy eyes watching in awe as Jongin radishes you in ways you didn't think possible. The look on his face that screams for release, the bite of his lip that gives out that he is close to coming. God was it beautifully arousing. Your fingers grip the mirrors face, desperate to catch leverage as your orgasm nears, sliding down the glass, smearing your sweat. "Fuck (Y/N)! You look so fucking hot." You bite your lip your knees quivering beneath in the need to come. For once you think you might reach satisfaction before Jongin.

Your boyfriend seeing your pathetic state reaches below you where he takes your clit in his greedy fingers, toying with the bud in fast strokes. You scream in ecstacy your orgasm rushing ten fold and with how senstive your body was with Chanyeol earlier you knew it would last long. "Ahh! Jongin!" You gasp, your cunt tightening around your boyfriend's cock painfully.

Said person doesn't last much after that nor does he have time before he's cumming with you. You hear your name loudly echo the walls as your inner walls are painted in white. You shutter out of breath, fallling limp onto the nice cold ground too tired to register that it was filthy.

Jongin had no objections as he falls with you, slipping his flaccid dick out of your abused hole, one that was probably swollen from the strain it has had on it. You had no doubt that it would be a good couple days before you could begin to even think of going again. 

You shutter as you feel Jongin's cum spill out of you, occasionally dripping onto the once glossy floor below you. It takes a long while before you get the feeling in your muscles to return, your body massively aching from overdoing yourself. You couldn't complain though this was by far the best sex Jongin's every given you. 

Looking over at your boyfriend after minutes of steadying your ragged breathing you notice that Jongin had a thought processing through his head. One that tells bad news. You furrow your brows opening your mouth to ask what he was thinking, worried over the many possibilities that might be the cause. "What-" "I know (Y/N)." Jongin interrupts, looking back at you Suddenly your blood runs cold and you internally panic. You don't try to hide it. "How?" 

Jongin sighs, almost disappointed that he had been right. At least it's better than lying to him you concur. "I think I always knew, Chanyeol just acts far more to a friend to you and even though I hated it I couldn't really blame him. You've known each other for years and if it wasn't for me he would have maybe gotten a chance." You blink, not believing your ears. This is the first your boyfriend's ever said anything remotely sincere about Chanyeol. "I don't resent you for cheating on me with him, I just wish you would be told me."

You stare at the ceiling. "How? How could I bring myself? I couldn't take the chance of losing you. I love you Jongin but I love Chanyeol too, you both are in my heart, you two refued to leave. If I would've told you about me and him I would lose your trust- your respect. I couldn't have that." 

It's silent for a while, the thought that he would want to end what you had forcing your eyes to blur. For what feels like a eternity does Jongin finally speaks. "What can I do (Y/N)? How can I make up for those lost years with him. I feel bad for hating him when you cared so much about him. I hurt you, please if there's anything I can do please tell me. I'll do anything."

You sigh thankful, at the understanding that Jongin displays, at the willingness that Jongin wants to offer. For once you think on what you could do to make the bond you have for your two lovers to bloom but as the time that has been lost makes the options slim. 

In the end you come up with the only thing you could think might actually work. "...I want a threesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter! This took me quite some time actually, mainly cause I'm personally not a Kai fan. I didn't know how or what to make out of his part of the scene so I went with what I thought best. I tried my hardest and apologize for the shortness. I ran low on ideas so unfortunately it ended too soon. I however enhanced it a bit from when I first had it done so hopefully that improved it. 
> 
> If I have time I will probably come back and fix some things perhaps making it longer in the process as well. 
> 
> Again thanks to my friend B for her support and inspiration, she really makes these smuts happen.


End file.
